A Galaxy In Peril
by jracacia
Summary: Bowser has returned ever since "Bowser's New Apprentice" has left him heavily scarred. He wants the princesses and he wants control of the world. But a new ally has given him ambition that he has not yet realized. What will become of the universe now? (your usual pairings if you followed the stories plus a new one with my OC)
1. A New Plot

The Darklands was again brewing with all sorts of activity within the territory of the Koopa Empire. Months of planning and rebuilding have finally come to fruition for the Koopa Empire thus far as the villages in the territory were rebuilt to their full strength allowing Goombas and Koopas to roam free in the territory they had. However, the Goombas were being downsized tremendously as they were not being as effective as the Koopas had been in the adventure previously. Yet they were still able to prosper in the Koopa Empire, their role being the last line of defense in case they were any invaders wanting to attack the improving fortress after being ravaged in its last invasion.

From inside Bowser's fortress, a nesting of under workings was taking place in order to prepare for the Koopa Empire's next move against the Mushroom Kingdom. Inside the castle was a huge war room of sorts of it with oddly constructed ships. There were dozens of Koopa engineers working on them, carefully inspecting each one as to make sure each ship matched their master's expectations. While this was happening, a Koopa taskmaster was assigned to make sure the engineers were doing their job. "Come on! Faster!" were just the few commands the taskmaster would shout out to the engineers, threatening promises of punishment if they did not keep their pace.

The Koopa engineers, groaning as they did their work, looked tired and beaten as if they had been working on these ships for what seemed for months on end. Their eyes were baggy and their normally bright yellow color of their skin had begun to turn a sickly light yellow. One Koopa engineer dropped his tools as he fell to the ground, showing obvious signs of exhaustion. The taskmaster, very angry, speedily walked up to the collapsed engineer. "Get up you!" The taskmaster said as he kicked the Koopa engineer while the engineer was trying to catch up but failing each time. The taskmaster grunted in annoyance as he picked up the Koopa by his shirt collar. "You weakling, time for you to pay for your failure…" the taskmaster said as he dragged the body to a location out of sight of the engineers.

The ships themselves were huge; the size was comparable to small houses. The ships had many cabins that could be used to house a small army in each of these ships. All of these ships had flags that resembled a skull and bones portrait of their emperor smiling. There were weapons mounted on the ship themselves: 5 cannons on each side that were big enough to shoot out Bullet Bills. There also seemed to be slight gaps on both sides of the underbelly of the ship.

There was a room adjacent to where the ships being built that housed the army of the emperor. These had the army troops gathering out, scouring the place of the various armors and weapons that the troops felt comfortable with and had the most use for. From there, when the time was right, they would head out to the rooms where the ships were contained, awaiting the order of deployment.

Out in one of the corners of the room were standing two figures, overseeing the process of their long awaited plans. There stood Bowser, the great emperor of the Koopa Empire, and a hooded figure who had an expressionless façade watching the Koopa work. "See. I told you that these ships would be good and ready by tonight." Bowser replied with a smirk growing on his face as the last of the parts were being placed on the ship. The hooded figure did not reply to Bowser's statement as he simple just watched the ships being mantled together. Bowser looked at the figure with a puzzled look on his face. "You know you've been very quiet ever since we started planning this thing. The very least that you could do is speak to me."

The hooded figure did not turn to meet Bowser, but instead concentrated on the ships being built. "My only concern is whether they will be able to do what I asked of you to do about these ships. The construction is there but the practicality remains to be seen Bowser." The hooded figure continued to watch as the last of the armor was firmly placed in the ships making them ready to be deployed. "If these can't deploy into the Mushroom Kingdom, then they're just as good as scrap metal waiting to be tossed aside to another duplicitous project."

Bowser cast a cold glare at the figure before turning back to watch the last of the ships finishing construction. "Oh they will be, the Mushroom Kingdom won't see them coming." Bowser then chortled an evil chuckle as he entered the door behind the two of them in order to reach his throne room. The hooded figure took one last look before following Bowser back into the throne room. As Bowser saw the hooded figure walk into his throne room, he realized the most crucial part of the ships he was constructing: he had no idea what their true purpose was. "So these ships I have constructed…they can't be just for kidnapping these two princesses can they?"

The figure looked at him as he drew his attention to one of the windows situated in Bowser's castle. "Bowser…haven't you considered that sending flying ships to the Mushroom Kingdom just for a capture back to the Darklands is a little ridiculous?" Bowser nodded in a yes motion slowly, confused as what the hooded figure had just said, as he continued to listen to the figure's explanation of their plan. "Well…there is one place we can take them and that is somewhere far away, where it would be next to impossible for your pests to find us."

Bowser laid there puzzled as he was fairly certain that he did not have any other locations of which he has set up operations besides the Darklands. "Well where or what exactly do you have in mind?" Bowser looked at the figure questionably as the hooded figure continued to stare out the window.

The hooded figure smiled, while his back was still turned to Bowser. "Why Bowser…you haven't looked at the big picture yet have you?" Bowser looked at the hooded figure with the same confused expression he had. The hooded figured sighed, annoyed by the stupidity of his associate. "If you haven't figured it out yet…then perhaps I need to show you when we begin our plan." Bowser nodded slowly as he followed the hooded figure as he approached the exit of Bowser's throne room. "Anyways…the time to make our move is short so I hope you are prepared." Bowser nodded as they entered the door they proceeded to go the ground floor where the ships were being held.

Inside all of the ships were stocked crews of Koopa and Goomba troops ready to be deployed. There was a booming alarm in the room, where a voice in the loudspeaker kept speaking "All eligible troops to go to the nearest ship." Over and over again. The troops were curious of what they were being used to with several rumors ranging from an overkill form of capturing princesses to stationing another base of operations on Earth itself.

As Bowser and the hooded figure entered what appeared to be the biggest ship in the Armada, there was a countdown appearing from the loudspeaker now. "Are you ready to begin Bowser?" The hooded figure turned to Bowser as a slight expression of amusement drew from the figure's façade. Bowser nodded as the countdown finally had reached zero. Suddenly, an alarm was raised as the ceiling of the room started to open up, revealing the dark sky of the Darklands above it.

The sky began to grow dark as the ships ascended the sky, turning on their lights as to see where exactly they were going. If none were looking hard enough, they might confuse the ships as stars lighting up the night which would be the perfect disguise for them to enter the Mushroom territory undetected for a while. All the while, there were wizards within each of the ships, preparing a sort of spells that would help them in their invasion plan.

"Prepare for takeoff." Bowser ordered as all of the ships under his command began to sprout wings from the middle of the ship on both sides. As they did, they begun to life in the air and now stood in the sky overlooking the land. They could even see the Mushroom kingdom in their sights. "There will be no dawn for you Princesses…" Bowser thought as he grew an evil smirk upon his face. He then looked down upon his torso, where an obvious scar was seen by his chest area. "And if those three try to stop me…they will regret it dearly." Bowser points a finger towards the Mushroom Kingdom and with a loudspeaker he shouts the command "Move out."

The hooded figure stood into the distance, also peering into the Mushroom Kingdom. He then looked at the sky curiously with a smile etched under his masked façade. "It shall not be this world that is just under my control…rather I'll make this universe under my control." The hooded figure thought as the ships got closer and closer to the Mushroom Kingdom.


	2. The Star Festival

Five Hours Ago…

It was a sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom as the territory was busy preparing for some kind of festivities. The festivities in question were to celebrate the comet that comes by once every ten years in which was dubbed The Star Festival. The turnout was expected to be big as the citizens anticipated the event for so long, especially after the recent turmoil that has plagued the Kingdom thanks to the Koopa Empire. All around Mushroom Square were special banners and decorations that were meant to honor the comet that would pass by.

At the Mario Brothers house, both Mario and Luigi were also preparing for the Star Festival, dressing up in their usual garb and taking everything that they needed to celebrate this particular day. One of the itineraries that needed to be prepared was constructing a new sign promoting the event. They first picked up the wood needed to make the sign by chopping down of the nearby trees. Afterwards, they took the wood and began to saw off the wood that was needed to complete the sign and chucking the remaining parts in a nearby dumpster.

As they finished the sign, they were figuring out what decorations that needed to be put on the sign. "Why don't we just design some stars on it?" Luigi declared, getting the idea from their last adventure. "It is a Star festival after all, and it would fit the theme perfectly." Mario shook his head, not wanting the citizens or the princesses/ girlfriends about their last adventure. "No Luigi…we need to do something a little bit original, how about a big comet on it. The Star Festival is about the comet going around the kingdom, not some stars." Mario replied, shuddering a little bit. Luigi expressed concern over his brother as he nodded slowly.

"Mario…this doesn't have anything to do with the fact that we almost…" Luigi was suddenly interrupted by Mario cutting him off. "I don't want to talk about it Luigi, can we just finish with the sign please?" Mario suddenly grabbed a paint can from the shed next to the Mario Brothers' house as he started to design the comet that they were going to use with the sign. Luigi sighed as he went to help his brother finish the project.

Meanwhile at Toadstool Castle, Peach and Daisy were preparing their own castle for the Star Festival and the arrival of their boyfriends for the festivities. They had decided to wear their official royal attire as it seemed to be the right thing to do to address the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom and be with their respective loved ones. Daisy had made sure to contact the people of Sarasaland to venture over to the Mushroom Kingdom in order to celebrate the day to ensure the two kingdoms would continue to have their prosperous friendship.

As they began to finish their preparations, both princesses were starting to get nervous. "What do you think Daisy? Mario will like this right." Peach exclaimed nervously as Daisy reassured her that the outfit she put on was fine. "Mario will love that dress. Now what about mine…you like Luigi will like it." Peach nodded gracefully allowing both princesses to sigh with ease. Suddenly, Toadsworth arrived along with a few guards accompanying him.

"Ah princesses there you are, should I send an envoy to escort Master Mario and Master Luigi to Toadstool Castle?" Toadsworth adjusted his spectacles as he awaited a reply. The princesses said no as they brought up two pieces of paper along with pens. "No thanks Toadsworth" Peach replied, giving a small smile to Toadsworth "We'll just send them a letter." Toadsworth nodded as he addressed other toads to tend to the castle, wanting to make sure the castle was in tip top shape for the Star Festival.

When Toadsworth was out of sight, the princesses began to write their letters with Peach writing the letter on a piece of pink paper with red ink and Daisy writing her letter on a piece of orange paper with green ink. As soon as the letter was done, both princesses kissed their letters and sealed them in a pink envelope for Peach and an orange envelope for Daisy. As soon as they were sealed, the envelopes were sent via toad runner to the Mario Brothers house. While the Toad runner was sent, the princesses made the last of their preparations before the Star Festival was to take place.

When the Toad runner reached the house, the Mario Brothers had finished their construction of the sign. It featured in green and red letters, "The Mushroom Kingdom presents the Star Festival." The toad runner chortled a little bit at the sign, to the annoyed look of Mario and Luigi. "Very original on the sign there boys…it looks very original." The toad runner replied as he laughed to himself.

The Mario Brothers rolled their eyes as the Toad Runner continued to laugh. "Very funny…as long as the princesses like it, we really don't care." Mario replied as the Toad runner stopped laughing. "Honestly anything you brothers make the princesses will please them enough. Anyways I have letters for both you and Luigi. I'll just assume you can tell whose is which." The toad runner delivered the letters to the Mario Brothers as he took off towards Mushroom Square so that he himself can prepare for the Star Festival.

Mario took the pink envelope as he handed the orange envelope to Luigi. The letter left to Mario read like this.

"Mario,

I'm so happy that you could be here to celebrate the Star Festival as not only the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, but my personal hero as well. I'll be awaiting your presence here as I have something special to give you my love.

Love, Princess Peach"

Mario blushed as he saw the lipstick shaped kiss that Peach had made in the letter. "Mama Mia…" Mario thought as he put the letter in his pocket as he went to the bathroom of the house to make sure his appearance was well kept. When he got to the b bathroom, he saw Luigi standing there doing the same thing as Mario intended to. Mario stood there at the doorway for a minute, not speaking, as he waited for Luigi to finish.

When Luigi finished he turned to exit the door when Mario was standing in the doorway and he jumped a bit before clearing his throat to speak. "Uh Mario, how long have you been standing there?" Mario stood silent for a second before replying. "For a minute…let me guess you're getting ready for-"Mario was cut off by a stern yes motion for Luigi before exiting the bathroom and turning towards the kitchen, awaiting his brother's return. As Mario finished he met Luigi at the kitchen before heading towards their door and exiting the house.

As they took the road towards Mushroom Square, they both had a rather immediate thought going across their minds: they had no idea if their friend, The Ranger, had been invited to partake in the festivities. "We should try to invite him…he is just as important to the Mushroom Kingdom as we are." Mario exclaimed with Luigi in agreement as they headed over to the woods where The Ranger lived.

Overlooking the woods was a small house overlooking the lone lake in the Mushroom Kingdom. Inside the house was The Ranger in deep meditation with thoughts sporadically picking up in his mind. "Who was that girl?" "Where were we?" "And when did I ever meet that woman?" The Ranger was having his thoughts after almost dying at the hands of Bowser, who betrayed him to only further his agenda against the Mushroom Kingdom. The Ranger had a few theories going on his head, which all seemed to fall apart as he began to think more. There was a knock on the door which made The Ranger jump. "Strange…I shouldn't have any visitors at this time." The Ranger put on his quiver and took his bow before slowly answering the door.

To the Ranger's surprise it was the Mario brothers, eagerly waiting for him to answer his door. "Yes what can I do for you?" The Ranger answered a little apprehensive to answer to them ever since he had nearly killed them on his previous adventure. Mario was the first one to speak, looking directly at The Ranger. "We just wanted to invite you to the Star Festival that is taking place at the Mushroom Kingdom tonight." Mario stood with a small smile as he waited for the reply from The Ranger. The Ranger relaxed himself as he gave a small nod to Mario's request. "Very well…I need to gather a few things before I go. How about I meet you there?" Both Mario Brothers nodded politely as they made their way to Toadstool Castle, eager to meet their dates there.

The Ranger returned inside his house to gather up a few supplies, including various grapple arrows, exploding arrows and a new prototype of arrow he was developing. The Ranger smiled; eager to get some needed fresh air and spend some time in this new place he would call his home. As he turned his door to exit his house, he could see large ships coming the Mushroom Kingdom's way. "Oh what's going on now?" The Ranger thought as he shot a grappling arrow towards the back end of the approaching fleet and zipped towards their direction.


End file.
